Aku Sedang Mencintaimu
by acyanokouji
Summary: Ayanokuji, apa kau tidak bisa mengetahui perasaanku padamu? [Kiyota x Suzune] / Terinspirasi dari lagu Maudy Ayunda - Aku Sedang Mencintaimu


**Tokoh yang ada bukan buatanku, tapi alur cerita dibuat olehku.**

 **Warn :** _OOC,typo(s),_ kurang menarik, alur tidak jelas.

play : _Maudy Ayunda - Aku sedang mencintaimu_

 _Andai kau tahu di sini ku merindukanmu_

 _Merindu karena ku tak mampu_

 _Bertahan untuk tak memilikimu_

Suzune memandang lurus ke hadapannya. Menatap sepasang insan yang tengah mengabiskan makan siang bersama. Meski dengan wajah datarnya, ia tahu jika si pria pun tampak nyaman dengan kehadiran si wanita.

Suzune menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali melahap makan siangnya.

 _Ayanokouji, aku rindu._

.

.

"Kiyota- _kun_!"

"Ayanokouji!"

Kei dan Suzune memanggil Kiyota secara bersamaan. Hal itu memuat Kiyota terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap Kei.

"Kenapa, Kei?"

Diam-diam Kei tersenyum menang karena Kiyota memilih menayainya, sedangkan Suzune memalingkan wajahnya

"Sore nanti kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita, 'kan?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti sore!" Kei melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya pulang ke kamarnya.

Setelahnya Kiyota berbalik untuk melihat Suzune.

"Horikita, ada apa?"

"Tidak jadi." Suzune berbalik dan membereskan tasnya sebelum bergegas pulang.

 _Kau yang selalu ada di dekatku_

 _Kau sahabatku, haruskah kumenunggu?_

 _Hingga kau mengerti rasa hati ini_

 _Tak ingin dirimu bersama yang lain_

"Ki-yo-ta- _kun_!" Kikyou mendekati tempat duduk Kiyota yang berada di sebelah Suzune. Kiyota menoleh dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Malam nanti kau ikut 'kan acara minum teh di kamarku?" tanya Kikyou

"Kamarmu?" Kikyou mengangguk. "Sepertinya itu sesuatu yang kurang baik."

"Heee, kenapa? Sudou- _kun_ dan yang lainnya juga akan datang."

"Tidak baik seorang gadis berkumpul bersama laki-laki." Suzune tampak murung mendengarnya, tapi sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut, Horikita?" Suzune melirik Suzune yang ada di sebelahnya. Namun, Suzune malah menggeser tempat duduknya dan bangkit.

"Aku tidak suka." Suzune pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Kikyou dan Kiyota yang bingung dengan perkataannya.

.

.

Suzune tengah membeli sebuah minuman kaleng di mesin minuman otomatis ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang gedung.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus mengatakannya langsung pada Kiyota- _kun_? Ta-tapi aku malu!" Suzune mengintip dan melihat Sakura Airi tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh terus memendamnya! Aku akan mengatakannya saat pulang sekolah!" Airi menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Suzune yang diam-diam mendengarnya berbalik sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Ayanokouji!"

"Suzune?" Kiyota menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa pulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara?"

"Kurasa tidak, kenapa?"

"Bisa menemaniku ke supermarket? Aku kehabisan perlengkapan mandiku."

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih."

 _Maaf, Sakura._

 _Aku sedang mencintaimu_

 _Meski kau takkan pernah tahu_

 _Akankah sang waktu, menjaga hatiku_

 _Untuk slalu menunggumu?_

Pelajaran sejarah kembali datang. Pelajaran yang sangat membosankan bagi seluruh murid kelas. Membuat kelas menjadi sangat sepi dan damai. Seperti yang dirasakan Suzune saat ini.

Ia menoleh ke kiri, memerhatikan Kiyota yang tengah menatap keluar jendela. Diam-diam Suzune tersenyum. Ia menuliskan sesuatu pada sebuah kertas kecil dan melemparnya pada meja Kiyota.

Kiyota yang merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lengannya menoleh dan mendapati secarik kertas. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

 _'_ _Makan ini. Kau tidak boleh mengantuk atau poin kelas kita kan berkurang.'_

Sebuah permen kopi terselip di dalam kertas tersebut. Kiyota menoleh pada Suzune yang terlihat tengah membaca bukunya, tanpa menyadari sebuah semburat merah samar menghiasi pipi gadis tersebut.

.

.

"Kiyota!" Kiyota menoleh dan melihat beberapa siswa tengah mengerubungi dirinya.

"Hari ini kita sedang mengadakan sebuah pemilihan!" kata Kikyou.

"Iya, pemilihan tentang, 'siapa anak kelas yang paling ingin kau kencani?'" sambung Kei.

"Yo, Kiyota! Jadi siapa pilihanmu?" tanya Sudou Ken.

"Aku?" para siswa yang mengerubungi Kiyota mengangguk dan menunggu jawaban Kiyota.

Kiyota melirik pada Suzune yang lagi-lagi terlihat tengah sibuk membaca sesuatu di bukunya. Lalu, ia pun melirik pada Airi yang juga tengah melihatnya. Tapi, tidak lama gadis itu membuang wajahnya saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Tidak ada." Kiyota menatap ke depan dengan datar, menghiraukan teman-temannya yang kecewa dengan jawabannya.

"Ah, kau tidak asik!"

"Iya, Kiyota- _kun_ tidak bisa diajak bersenang-senang!"

Diam-diam Suzune mendengar itu semua. Ia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

 _Padahal aku ingin mendengarmu menyebutkan namaku._

 _Aku sedang mencintaimu_

 _Meski hatiku takkan mampu_

 _Tanpa sudut wajahmu_

 _Mengisi bingkai hariku_

 _Takkan ada cerita indah seperti dulu_

Hari ini Suzune pulang ke rumahnya. Ia izin ke sekolah dikarenakan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Ia menaiki bis dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang sama seperti saat ia pertama kali datang ke sekolah ini.

Diam-diam ia tersenyum ketika menoleh ke kursi di sampingnya yang kosong. Ia ingat, hari itu, ia dan Kiyota pertama kali bertemu. Ia juga ingat ketika Kiyota memerhatikannya yang tengah membaca buku.

Tiba-tiba saja ingatannya membawanya ketika pertama kali melihat Kiyota di kelas, ketika Kiyota menolongnya dari kakaknya, ketika ia dan Kiyota membujuk Sudou Ken agar mau bekerja sama. Ingatan-ingatan itu muncul dan memberikannya luka karena kini ia tengah duduk seorang diri, tanpa Ayanokouji Kiyota di sisinya.

 _Tentu saja aku ingat._

 _Yang jadi permasalahannya adalah, apa kau juga mengingat kenangan itu, Ayanokouji?_

.

.

.

 **Hallo!**

 **Ada yang mendukung pair ini juga?**


End file.
